


[podfic] Gather No Moss

by Giddygeek, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Politics, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Interviews, Kid Fic, M/M, Non-Band AU, Podfic, Romance, Suburbia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/pseuds/Giddygeek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"This isn't going to be another puff piece about Pete Wentz."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Gather No Moss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gather No Moss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17185) by giddygeek. 



  
**Coverartist:[](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**  
  
 **Warnings:** use of homophobic language

 **Length:** 00:24:40  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Gather%20No%20Moss_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)

 

***This story is the companion to [Make My Troubles Rhyme](677820). **A podbook of both stories (m4b) was compiled by[](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)** , and is available as a direct-download [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132012122159.zip).***


End file.
